Quirk: Copy Ability
by CoffeeFields101
Summary: [Rewrite in the works] What if Star Dream had a backup plan to escape to another universe? That possibility is explored in this very story! (Yes, Kirby characters DO, in fact, transform into humans when they go to My Hero Academia's universe. Not that I don't like Kirby's original form, I just found writing him as a human would be more convenient. Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey there and welcome to the very first Kirby x My Hero Academia crossover! IMMEDIATE spoilers for Kirby: Planet Robobot and EVENTUAL spoilers for My Hero Academia. You've been warned)**

 _This is for the people of Dreamland! For the people of Popstar! For the people of the universe!_

My Robobot Armor was soaring above Dreamland's atmosphere, the Halberd slowly descending behind me. Focusing only on one of the most powerful beings I've faced, I couldn't spare any time on Meta Knight, except for wishing him safety, before powering my armor's boosters, aiming straight for that insane artificial intelligence.

Raising the right arm, I changed it to it's drill form but I wasn't done yet. Channeling all of my power, I willed the drill to expand, become larger until the drill was larger than the armor itself! Closing in on Star Dream, the nova created a heart-shaped barrier with a sharp flash that emitted from it's eyes.

Getting to work, I rotated the drill arm and crashed into the barrier with force. Speeding up the drill, I smiled internally as cracks started to web out from the transparent shield, Star Dream squinting it's eyes before they shot back open again as I broke through. Rearing the drill arm back, I shot forward again, only to be stopped by another barrier. This process continued another three times but this only made me more confident as it was showing that Star Dream was being backed into a corner. After the fourth barrier broke, I shot above the nova's face and went straight for the super computer that started this.

Climbing high above, I cut the boosters and aimed them away from my objective. Activating them again, the force propelled me right at Star Dream and I slammed the drill into the conveniently screw-shaped top it had. Activating the drill, I began to spin around as Star Dream started to dig into the nova's head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the wing-like panels Star Dream has and six of them surrounded me, aiming while charging what seemed to be Star Dream's final attack.

Increasing the speed, Star Dream dug further in and the left outer wing broke off. The other outer wing soon joined it but a quick peek told me three of the six panels have already finished charging. Spinning the drill even faster, the cost was both of Star Dream's inner wings and two more panels finishing their charge. The last panel lit up with the same pink energy exuding from the others as I pushed the armor's capabilities to the limit, the drill reaching max speed and Star Dream now fully dug into the nova.

My heart pumped faster as the last panel finished charging and they all began to make a noise. As soon as the noise started, I let out a determined cry and the nova finally gave. Continuing my yell, I ripped apart Star Dream and drove right through the center of the nova, breaking through until I came out of the bottom. A loud metallic clang rung out and the nova seemed to stop moving completely.

I flopped into my seat and with barely enough energy to stay awake, I looked at the unmoving giant. For a second, I thought I broke through so quickly, the nova didn't even break apart until I suddenly heard an electronic voice.

-WARNING

-CRITICAL DAMAGE TO CORE

-OPENING FILE 'Warp_ '

-FILE OPENED

-ACTIVATING INSTANT MATERIAL TRANSPORT

-HOPPING TO RANDOM UNIVERSE

After that line of dialogue, the nova began to shine a bright light through the cracks my drill made. The white light flickered constantly before stopping completely but coming back with a stronger light for one second before the entire structure blew apart. The approaching shockwave was so powerful that I passed out before it even reached me. Or maybe I was just that tired from killing a nova.

 **Meta Knight**

My ship was slowly being pulled in by Popstar's atmosphere and with literally nothing to do but wait for the ship to crash into the ocean that my men predicted we would fall in, I watched the conclusion of Kirby's battle.

Seeing the pink metal break out of the gray, I couldn't help but be amused at how many different ways Kirby has fought such dangerous threats. Alien robot armor, enhanced inhale ability, super abilities, dragons. The list could go on but I stopped as a voice uttered confusing words in an electronic tone. After it's 'speech' was over, the nova shone and blew up.

Flinching, I braced myself for the shockwave. Getting pushed back, I quickly found my stance again and searched for Kirby. Seeing the pink armor floating in space and not strewn apart in little pieces, I let out a sigh of relief. However, the space previously occupied by the nova was now replaced by the familiar shape of Star Dream but split down the middle into four sections, crackling with exposed wires. The red orb was not destroyed though, merely cracked.

Suddenly, the orb flickered before lighting up and becoming encompassed within a dark mass. The mass swirled wildly and my composure cracked as the surrounding debris was being drawn into the mass. My wings flared in panic as I saw the pink dot now seem so far away from me and so close to the expanding hole in space. In a spur of emotion, I flapped my wings once and flew towards Kirby as quick as I could, even as one of my men yelled at me to stop. But I was too late and Kirby became enveloped by the growing dark mass that I was now approaching with nothing to stop me. Realizing my foolish mistake, I turned back to face the sinking Halberd once more before turning to see my fate. I shut my eyes.

 **Kirby**

Waking up to the glare of UV rays, I discovered that it was morning the hard way. Turning away from the source of light, I slowly opened my eyes but they still stung from the brightness. I guess fighting in the emptiness of space made things seem brighter than they were. Wait.

Where am I? It looks like I landed on a beach facing the ocean's blue horizon. Did I land back on Popstar? That answer seemed the most plausible one and so I relaxed as I took in the world that I had saved. The sensation of wind, the salty air in my mouth and the smell of... rust? And the sound of... grunting and someone hitting the sand.

I sat up and decided to investigate the last two senses. Unfortunately, when I sat up, I saw two long, weird things in front of me. I then freaked out as I found out it was attached to me. Trying to stand, I noticed the long things bend and before I knew it, I was lifted up by these weird things. Letting a confused whimper escape me, I flailed my arms in panic only to find my arms replaced by long, weird things too, except the ends of them had five things jutting out of each.

Letting out a sound of alarm, I fell to the sand as I lost my balance. Slowly lifting my head from the impact, I heard things hit the sand rhythmically and in my direction. Turning my head to face the sound and being weirded out by how my head was attached to my body rather than being the body, I saw a being that had vaguely similar body shape to a Simirror, just that he(?) stood much taller and looked nothing like one. He wore nothing but blue track pants and he had the weird things attached to him too. He had black, curly hair with green highlights on the outside and he was drenched in sweat while carrying a thick rubber tire. He dropped the tire and looked at me with caution and confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

I didn't know why he asked that or why he was carrying that thing but I'll answer anyway.

"Um, I woke up here. Isn't it ok to sleep on beaches?"

Granted, I didn't sleep here on purpose but that's fine.

"Oh, uh, usually you sleep in your house... B-but sleeping on the beach is fine! It's just at this beach, it's usually abandoned and not a fitting sleep spot. You know, Dagobah Municipal Beach Park? The trash one?" The boy said.

What is this place this guy is talking about? I've never heard of a place like this and I've travelled all of Popstar several times.

"No, I don't know. Can you tell me about it?" I asked, curious.

"Well, the currents from the ocean ended up shoring a bunch of trash and then people started using this beach as a means to their illegal trash dumping so this place basically became a landfill. Not many citizens come here. It's known pretty well so are you a foreigner?"

Foreigner?! I thought I was pretty well known around Popstar!

"Last time I checked, I wasn't. Haven't you heard of me?"

"No." He replied simply.

"Kirby? Saved Popstar several times? Oh, maybe it's because I look like this. See, I don't know how I got like this but I'm normally pink, round and none of these weird, long things were on me. I'm actually kind of short."

"Well, K-Kirby, I don't know what you're describing but it's definitely nothing I have heard of before. Also, what's Popstar?"

That made me pause. What is he talking about? This is Popstar we are on right now, right? Or maybe I got pushed from the shockwave to a different planet's pull...

"What's the name of this planet?" I asked.

 **Midoriya Izuku**

"What's the name of this planet?" The weird guy asked.

Why's he asking for the planet's name? Literally everyone except for a few people on Earth knows that our planet's name is Earth! Maybe he has amnesia... No, wait! He said Popstar in a way that says he thought the planet was called that! Oh no, is he crazy? Either he is crazy or there's that other, impossible option that he's an alien... Ah! Stop it imagination!

"W-why do you ask? Everyone knows planet Earth."

"Earth? That's a new one..." He said to himself quietly.

So he is an alien?

"What's your name? My name is Kirby, as you know, and I'm from planet Popstar."

He is! He's being serious!

"Uh, my name is Midoriya Izuku... You don't have a surname?"

"No, I'm just Kirby. Anyways, I need to find a way back home so if you can help with that, I'd really appreciate it."

I guess he really is an alien... He doesn't look like one. Regardless, it seems he really wants to go back home but I don't know how to help him. What would a hero do?

"Kirby. I don't know if I can help you go to Popstar but as long as you're stuck here, you can stay at my house if you don't have a place to live." I offered.

"Really? Thank you! I don't know if I can give back but thank you!" Kirby said cheerily.

"Alright, um, I need to finish something here though so is it ok if you can wait a little?"

"That's fine."

 **Kirby**

After I said that, Midoriya picked up the tire beside him and went down the beach. Getting there in little time, he went up some steps and dropped the tire in a large trash pile. He then went back to the beach and took some more trash. Bringing it back to the pile, this process continued a few more times. Looking around, I can see why he said this place wasn't really active. There was trash everywhere! Not as much as I expected but still! Was Midoriya gonna clean all of this?

"Huff, huff... Okay, I-I'm done for now. Follow me and we'll be at my house." He panted.

Oh right. There is the problem of my feet and arms being replaced by these things. How am I supposed to move! Wait, I kind of resemble him in shape so maybe if I look at how he walks, I can learn. Ok... I'm sitting with my lower weird things straight out in front of me. So I'll bend both of them and then I just have to get my upper body on top. I'll try pushing off the sand with my upper weird things. I did it slowly but I eventually balanced on my lower things and then straightened them like how Midoriya was standing. I did it! Lifting my left foot, I promptly fell on my face to the sound of Midoriya yell in surprise.

Finally! I told Midoriya of my old body and if he can help me walk in this one and after an hour, I finally got the hang of it. Turns out the lower weird things are called legs. The upper weird things are called arms but they look nothing like my old arms. And then there's my 'hands'. Midoriya taught me how to use them by having me pick up some things around the beach and I eventually got used to it. This is so weird but I can think of that later as we arrived at Midoriya's house.

"Mom?" He tentatively said.

"Izuku! You were out later than normal! Where were you? And who's this?" A woman asked who I assume is his mom.

"Oh mom, uh, his name is Kirby and I found him on the beach. He doesn't have a place to stay so I was hoping he could stay here..?"

"Oh Izuku, you're so selfless. Of course he can stay here. But why were you on the beach with no place to stay?" She turned to me.

"Oh, I was-"

"-He's an orphan a-and he didn't like the place he was at before and left to the beach!" Midoriya cut me off and lied.

He turned to me and shook his head and I think I got the idea. But why didn't he want her to know I'm not from this planet?

"Kirby, that must be rough. Come, it's time for breakfast."

Smiling, I couldn't help but beam at the prospect of food.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"'Kay mom." Midoriya added.

 **(Hope you guys enjoyed this! Don't know how this will turn out but I'll keep going, regardless)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(This took longer than expected.** ** _{Probably because I didn't work on it at all except for a few odd days here and there}_** **Well, please enjoy this chapter that I hope is of higher quality than the last one. Also, thanks for the tips and advice The-Great-Me-sama. I'm starting to notice Kirby's odd behavior more easily now)**

It's been a while now and Mrs. Midoriya's been so nice to me. I really am grateful but there's still the need to get back home. The Access Ark was huge, bigger than Sectonia's place, so who knows what else it did to Dreamland. But since there's nothing I can do about that now, I just waited in the house and played some games on the computer. The machine was less confusing than Magalor's and no one yells at me whenever I press a random button so it was way more entertaining.

The computer was for me to read about Earth but as soon as Midoriya leaves for this place called school, I start to have fun. Still, I did learn about Earth anyways, like it's heroes, villains, 'Quirks' and other stuff. The Quirk thing really stood out so that was what I read up the most on. Midoriya also told me why he didn't want me to say I'm an alien and as it turns out, Earth hasn't met space-life yet so they'd be very surprised. The bad kind of surprised.

That's besides the point right now. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier but would my body still have it's abilities? Doing a little test seems the best way to do it so after telling Mrs. Midoriya that I was going to walk by the beach, the body of water from before showed up. Is there less trash this time around? Maybe Midoriya really is going to clean all of it. If so, then he's even more nicer than I thought! Ok, back on topic. Should I find something in the trash or just take some water from the ocean? Hmm... I have time so let's check these piles!

A lot of the stuff here doesn't look like they'd give me an ability, that is until a bell caught my eye! Well, it's broken but it's still a bell! The golden instrument had a crack through it but it still held together. It's really small but that should help me swallow it since my mouth doesn't feel stretchy like my old one. Reaching for it, the bell was now in my hands but before I could try to inhale it, the familiar sensation of an ability becoming one with me filled my body. Brightness covered the beach and quickly disappeared.

I'm confused. What just happened? And why do my head and hands feel heavy? Bringing my hands towards my face, I noticed that there was something in them. Hang on... these are bells. That means I have the Bell ability so it looks like I copied it, even though the bell wasn't inhaled. So is that how my ability works now? That's really different but it makes things a lot easier for me.

Getting rid of Bell and heading to the shoreline, I checked out my reflection in the water. I have smooth pink hair and my skin is the same color as Midoriya's. My eyes look the same and my blush is still on my cheeks too. Now came these clothes. I don't know how they got on me but they look pretty cool. I was wearing what was called a t-shirt and it was pink with a yellow star in the center of it. I also wore blue shorts and red shoes with a white line running along the bottom of it. I miss my old body but this new one still looks pretty cool.

Back to my original plan, I knelt down and dipped my hand in the ocean. The salty water covered it fully and I tried to activate my ability again. The same light came and soon, my water crown adorned my head when the flash faded. Trying out some moves seems to be in order.

Jumping, I spat water at the ground and I stayed aloft. Stopping that, I landed on my feet. Spitting three times, balls of water rushed along the ground in front of me for a few seconds before disappearing into the ground. Crouching, I felt my crown gush water out like a beefed up fountain. Finishing that move and moving onto the next, the ground below me splashed with water and I crouched before posing on one foot as spray went everywhere and a rainbow formed above me. Cheering at Water's flashy display, I decided enough time passed and walked back to Midoriya's house, bringing my hands up to my crown and washing them clean.

"Hey Kirby! Welcome back."

I faced the woman of the house and she was pointing at my head.

"Is that your quirk?" She asked curiously.

Quirk? Oh, she thinks Water is my Quirk. Remembering how Midoriya didn't want me to stick out and say: "I'm an alien!", I thought of how to phrase this on the spot.

"Uhhhh, yes! It- it's called Copy Ability and the way it works is that I touch something and I copy it's power. Some things can't be copied though." I slowly explained. Who knew making stuff up on the spot was this tough?

"Wow, that's a neat Quirk Kirby. Fit for a hero! If only Izuku could have one..." She sighed somberly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh... I guess I can tell you but please don't treat Izuku any differently!" She pleaded.

"Alright. Don't worry, I won't." I assured her.

"Well, you see, Izuku was born quirkless. Not many people have no Quirks and so he was treated differently. Also... It was Izuku's dream to be a hero but without a Quirk, people never believed in him. I didn't believe in him!" She started to sob.

Shuffling closer with caution, I tried to comfort her.

"But you have faith in him now, right? I can tell. Even though he's Quirkless, he's still working hard on his dream, I saw. I'm sure he'll make it one way or another." I said, realizing the trash from the first day we met was his way of training, not just volunteer work. She stopped crying and wiped her tears away.

"You're right. I need to move on from the past and support Izuku, no matter what! I believe that he can do it! I know he can!" Mrs. Midoriya exclaimed. "Thanks Kirby. You didn't need to hear that."

"It's fine." I smiled.

"Say Kirby, do you plan on being a hero?"

I paused and didn't know what to say. "Uhhhh, yeah...?"

"Well, Izuku's going to apply to U.A. in a few days and if you're going to be a hero, you have to apply there. I feel like you could also get in with that Quirk of yours." She said encouragingly.

U.A.? Oh, that's the place that kept getting mentioned along with hero stuff on the computer! Well, in order to not make her suspicious, I feel like saying I'm going would be best.

"Thanks! I guess I'll apply as well."

"Great! Well, if you're confused, Izuku knows everything about that so I'm sure he'll tell you."

"Right. Thanks for telling me."

Midoriya Izuku

It's the morning of the exam and I'm heading towards U.A. right now with Kirby at my side. I didn't expect him to have powers but was pretty impressed with how he covered it up as having a quirk. He told me that applying to U.A. is necessary so he won't make mom suspicious and so I told him how to apply and showed him how to send his costume design to U.A. The only problem was ID but with the few days we had left, we all went through the messy process of mom adopting Kirby and getting him paperwork for his existence here.

That doesn't matter though now as we were here in front of U.A. Taking a deep breath, I paused while Kirby was checking out the school's enormous structure. Before I could continue though, a cold chill ran down my back at a voice calling to me.

"Deku!"

I jumped out of fright and turned to see Kacchan walking towards me.

"Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you." He growled.

Stepping to the side, I waved my arms up and down, wishing him luck frantically but he just moved on. I sighed as I realized it was just a reflex. After all, Kacchan has been taking it easy on me ever since the slime villain.

"Who was that?" Kirby asked me.

"That was Bakugo Katsuki. We have history together." I responded. "Anyways, we should hurry."

Kirby nodded and that nod reminded me of why we were all here. Steeling myself, I took a step closer to my dream. My pathway to that dream crumbled as my second step hit my foot and I ended up tripping.

Kirby

After that nice girl helped stop Midoriya from falling and me watching him act weirdly, we got inside this big stage area after entering the school and we all sat in our seats. I was to the left of Midoriya and to his right was Bakugo from earlier. On stage was a very energetic guy but he didn't rub off on the crowd. That's strange, he sure got me excited. He explained the exam we were about to take and I followed along on the page given to me. Taking a look at my card, the paper said I was put into battle centre C.

After getting out of the stage room, I headed over to my battle center and looked around at the people with me. Lots of them looked pretty cool but then I spotted one person that stopped me in my tracks. He met my stare shortly after and if he was who I thought, then he recognized me too. Before I could go over and check, the guy from the stage yelled at us to start and everyone shot off, me included. I kept my eye though on the guy who could be Meta Knight.

Focusing on the exam now though, I ran through the battle center that was pretty much an entire city. Leaving the large pack of other examinees, I rushed down an alley and onto a different street when I saw four villains. There were 2 one pointers, a three pointer and a two pointer. They locked onto me before rushing and I dodged their attack and saw that they brought up chunks of the road and building they hit.

Taking the chance, I grabbed a stone that was lying there and transformed. Now with Stone, I faced the villains with confidence and as one tried to punch me, I turned into a statue of my old form and the punch couldn't damage me. Breaking out, I showed that villain a real punch as my right hand became covered in rock and I destroyed it's head. Another villain stabbed the ground where I was on and with it stuck in the ground, I climbed it's arm and grabbed onto it's head. The villain tried to shake me off but I held on until another villain slashed the head I was riding on. Jumping off it and landing on another one's head, the same thing happened. Finally, I landed on the last villains head and jumped in the spot while turning into a bronze statue of a muscly man posing. The statue crushed the villain underneath and I quickly moved on.

Beating up more villains along the way and having some of mine taken by other guys, I was doing well by the time the stage guy announced there was less than two minutes left. I had thirty-three points by now and there was this frog girl that I copied, me getting Whip for it. I was going to get some more points when the ground rumbled beneath me. Trying to find out where it was coming from, I saw the zero point villain rampage around the battle center and I was surprised by it's size. It was large, maybe even larger than the Gigavolts sent after me by Haltmann Works.

Following the stage guys advice from back then, I ran away from it and other examinees had the same idea. As I was running, I heard the zero pointer punch the street we were on and a girl yelp. Turning back, I saw... nothing? Looking closer though, I saw there was a sweater and a skirt filled by nothing with shoes beside it too. I didn't know what that meant but I soon found out as I heard the same girl hiss in pain and it was coming from the clothes.

Realizing the girl was wearing the clothes and that her quirk could be invisibility, I noticed that she didn't get up and run. She stopped hissing in pain and started to repeat: "Ow, ouch." so it looks like she hurt her legs. Stopping my run, I turned around and headed towards the invisible girl and as I was doing so, the zero pointer was rearing back for another punch. Running faster, I steadied my hat and whipped the rope towards the girl, it wrapping around her and her sounding surprised. The zero pointer threw it's fist down right as I pulled back as hard as I could. Concrete cracked and we both screamed as we were pushed back from the shockwave. Recovering, I found the girl on the ground beside me. Finding that the robot's fist was already rising, I had to make this quick.

"Hey, can you get up?" I asked in a panicky voice.

"N-no, I think I sprained my ankle." She said.

With that, I picked up the girl in my arms and ran away as fast as I could. One more punch from behind me shook the ground before the stage guy announced time was up. Sighing in relief, I set the girl down and fell to the ground. After sitting there for a while, a short and elderly woman came in and asked if anyone had injuries.

"Oh! This girl said that her ankle might be sprained." I pointed at the girl while I raised my hand.

The woman heard and she made her way to the girl. I looked the woman over and she didn't appear to have many supplies but then she stretched her lips and kissed the girl on where I think her forehead is. I didn't know what to think about that but the girl suddenly glowed green and she yelped.

"Oh! My ankle doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you."

I guess that makes the woman's quirk some sort of healing.

"And thank you too." She suddenly faced me. (At least, I think so) I told her it was fine and that anyone would do it.

I was sitting on a couch with Midoriya, him blankly lifting a weight. It's been a week ever since the exams and he's been... distant. After the practical exam, we had to take a written test that I hope I passed and I didn't see possible Meta Knight afterwards either but this week had Midoriya shaken. I didn't ask how his exams went out of respect but I think I'll find out whenever he's ready..

Suddenly, Mrs. Midoriya burst into the room, stuttering out his and my name before showing us two letters with U.A.'s logo sealed on it. Midoriya stared at the letter before taking it and going to his room. I grabbed mine and decided to open it on the couch while his mom left and started to pace in front of Midoriya's door. The news inside these letters must mean a lot to them.

Grinning at the logo before trying to open the letter, I got the seal off and I then grabbed the flap and opened it. Inside was paper folded to fit inside the envelope's size. I opened the page and read what was on it.

Dear Midoriya Kirby,

We thank you for applying at U.A. and choosing it as your future high school. Your results for the practical exam is 33 villain points and 30 rescue points. Your results for the written exam is 67/100. You have been accepted into U.A. and we congratulate you on your efforts. Your class is 1-A. We hope to see your continued growth and development as a hero in our classes. Plus Ultra!

Principal Nedzu

Smiling, my heart sped up and I felt so proud. Also, rescue points?!

"Yay!" I whispered. Turning to look at Midoriya's door, I wondered what he was going through in that room and I hoped that he got in, especially since he needs this more than me.

 **(When reading this chapter, you may notice that Kirby's Copy Ability now works through his hands. If you have read Danball Vampire Shogun's "The Copycat Rook", that detail was in fact inspired by that fic. Just a heads up because I don't want people thinking that this is a copy of that fanfic. I want to make my story unique as my own, I just found that it really isn't advantageous to have Kirby inhale while in human form so I used Danball's method. In any case, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and if you like what you see here, check out "The Copycat Rook" as it was one of the inspirations for me writing this and it's just really well written; a very enjoyable read for me. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter)**


End file.
